Ping-Pong Really?
by kikkie
Summary: When I am bored, binge watch on Netflix, and get even more bored. I Write this, hope you enjoy it!


_**Kikkie: A one side story that takes place during the Ahsoka journey to the Dark side. I was bored when I made this**_

* * *

"Nrg..."

Ahsoka moans as she opens her eyes to the feeling of something cold and sticky. Raising her head, she looks down to see that she was sleeping on some sort of red liquids that stuck to her face. Sitting up and moving her body till she was on her knee's, she looks around the area she was in. It looked to be a fancy room...that was now completely destroyed. It took Ahsoka a few seconds to processes what was going on. And when it all came together, she looks over at the clock in the corner and gasped:

"AH!"

Ahsoka shouted as she scans the area around her. Not only was it 10 in the morning, but she was also in a room of unconscious clones, stained walls and broken furniture all around her as her head sting with a strong surge of pain. She grips the middle of her head as she stands up and looks around. From the view she was taking in, everything around her said party. Which would be great, if she wasn't screwing the most deadliest killer in the galaxy.

"Oh no..." She muttered as she looks down her leg to see her pocket blinking. Pulling out the device, she looks down at her communicator to see she missed almost 100 messages from Vader. Fear goes through her body quicker than the realization that she might be screwed!

"Oh shit..." Ahsoka muttered as she looks through the messages that Darth sent her over the night while she was blacked out.

 _ **So we doing this now?**_

 _ **Wow, I guess this is what we are doing!?**_

 _ **Are you still mad about the woman?**_

 _ **You better not be cheating on me!**_

 _ **"I Hope he was worth it, snips!"**_

 _ **Oh! So he was worth it!?"**_

 _ **So your not coming home!?**_

 _ **Dont even come home tonight!**_

 _ **YOUR NOT COMING HOME TONIGHT?!**_

 _ **SNIPS!?**_

"Oh shit..." Ahsoka said as she stands up from her sitting position. Looking around, she begins to remember what she was doing...and also what would happen if she didn't come up with a plan to get out of this mess. Standing to her feet, she quickly walks towards the exit, but stopped she stepped on a young man in yellow.

"Ezra!?" Ahsoka shouted in shock. Waking the young man up. Making him look up at Ahsoka with tired eyes. Behind him was the ghost crew, all unconscious in their own little messes of shame.

"Hey...last night was fun!" He moaned.

"What happened!?" Ahsoka shouted, she then grips her head as another surge of pain hits her.

"You went out drinking...We met you here at the salon...You ordered your clones to get rid of their guns...paid to use the VIP room...we started to play ping-pong while drinking...then you ran into a wall and fell asleep." Erza explained.

"Shit..." Ahsoka growled as she scans the area.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked.

"No I am not alright! Anakin is pissed!" Ahsoka shouted. She then gets moans and groans from everyone in the room.

"Who?" Ezra asked.

"Vader! My husband and master! The man I am screwing to keep off your tails." Ahsoka growled.

"Oh yea...ugh..." Ezra growled.

"Why the hell did you let me sleep in here like that!? I had to be home HOURS ago!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Let me stop you right there Ahsoka..." Ezra moans as he gets to his feet. From the looks of it, he was still either drunk or still out of it."You are a grown woman...and that is your responsibility...because I don't know where your suppose to be. I know where I am though! Because to me, it sounds like you need to make better life choice."

"Ezra don't start with me..." Ahsoka growled. "I can't tell Vader what I was doing!? He would think its so dumb that he would destroy the planet!" Ahsoka shouted at the young boy.

"I hardly doubt it." Ezra muttered.

"This is Vader!" Ahsoka shouted at the boy. "Quick, put on your clothes, we're going for a ride!"

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me! I will ram a speeder into a wall and pretend I got injured while taking a selfie!" Ahsoka said.

"You must be joking?" The young man asked Ashoka.

"I am not! Anakin is crazy sometimes!" Ahsoka shouted. "I had to have sex with him to spare your life."

"Ugh! Can the mind vomit? Because I would like to forget about that moment." Ezra growled.

"That's why I need to get home with a good lie!" Ahsoka shouted.

"How did we fall so low?" Ezra asked.

"When I failed to keep my master from going to the dark side..." Ahsoka muttered before turning her to the exit. Only to gasp when she opened the door to a tall dark shadow looming over her. Holding what appears to be a lightsaber in his hand.

"Uh-oh..." Was all Ahsoka could muster to say when she saw Vader standing before her. A dark aura surrounded the killer that was standing in front of her.

"Hi..." Ahsoka said with a weak smile.

" hell. Have you been?" He growled at her, he sounded like a pissed off droid about to shoot a bunch of innocent people.

"Here..." Ahsoka said with a weaker smile. Ezra was hiding on the wall, avoiding Vader line of sight as Ahsoka smiles at him.

"Were you cheating on?" Vader growled at her. Ahsoka raised one hand up and shakes her head no.

"I wasn't cheating! The reason I am not telling you is because it doesn't sound right when I say it out loud." Ahsoka said, ignoring his death glare.

"What we're doing?" Vader asked.

"Playing drunk ping-pong." Ahsoka said in shame as she tries her best to hide the ghost crew. Then, a clone comes from around the corner and says:

Ping-pong...Really?" A clone said before walking away. Making Ahsoka give the man a weird look before looking back at Vader.

"Yes, I got drunk, fell asleep on a dirty floor and then woke up." Ahsoka said in annoyance.

"You made me worry..." Vader growled at the woman.

"Awww, I am so sorry. Its just you upset me so much that I needed a drink." Ahsoka said. "Which turned into a party that I decided to spend the night here. I am so sorry Anakin."

"Your words won't be enough." He tells her before wrapping his big arm around her small waist. She smiles a bit, ignoring the feeling of puke trying to escape her body. Dragging her out the room, Ahsoka gives Ezra look at the boy. And in that split second, the boy realized the power Ahsoka had over the sith lord killer.

* * *

Kikkie: I was super bored when I made this. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
